


A K E C H I

by PortalDame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Freeform, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalDame/pseuds/PortalDame
Summary: Grinding gears.Halting thoughts.Processing mind.Loud noises.Huh? I?Who am I?A K E C H I?





	A K E C H I

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest I'm not entirely sure how exactly I'm supposed to describe this.
> 
> I just kinda started writing a bunch of stuff with Goro's thought process as a focus and here we are.

I  
AM I

A  
K  
E  
C  
H  
I

Such a loud noise  
Perhaps a shocked partner  
Or maybe an angry father.  
I wouldn’t know.

I wasn’t home.

Letter upon letter upon letter  
Admires slowly becoming more abhorrent.  
It’s best not to dwell with them.  
After all, loose cannons are far too dangerous.

I wouldn’t want blood on my hands.

Black  
White  
Black  
White  
Black, White, Black, White

blackwhiteblackwhiteblackwhiteblackwhite

Soft feathers mingle together in the skies  
Doves and Crows, politely conversing.  
But a Crow can’t stack up to Raven  
And a Dove is just a Pigeon

Though they seem to fly about, they remain earthbound

Bright yellow that pops amongst the background  
Soft, milky pink that holds tight to white lilies  
Icy blue that remains in isolation for who knows how long  
Deep indigo kept ridgid through hardship  
Green, bright and alien to the world around it  
Royal purple, forever weeping terry-black ooze

And white. Blank, hollow, unending nothingness.

Black in the night, a raven  
Snatching up treasures like it’s but second nature  
Its eyes red in the night,  
Warm and cold

It knows I’m hiding, but does it care?

Black and red go well together.

Trails of red, dripping away to nowhere.  
Runny and sticky,  
Like sickly sweet strawberry syrup  
It makes me feel nauseous

I’m not sure why, but I feel fulfilled as well.

The sloshing of waves  
Slowly, but steadily becoming more and more grating.  
Like a chalkboard on a turntable, clawing slowly to my brain through my ears.  
Then, a silence, oh so sweet

That gentle release, so quiet, and free.

Like a crow.

Noises drift on waves  
Passing whispers, disgusting secrets  
Then a name passes by me on the waves  
Goro Akechi

Who is Goro Akechi?

I  
AM I?

A  
K  
E  
C  
H  
I?

Fingers running through strawberry syrup, milk, cinnamon,  
I stare at the abyss  
The abyss stares back  
But all I can hear is

Echo  
Echo  
Echo  
Echo  
Echo

Inside my head


End file.
